Bad Never Felt So Good
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Kira tries his best to be a good brother. However, when Cagalli starts hooking up with the bad girl Lacus, Kira does everything he can to make Lacus stay away from Cagalli. But can he succeed when just being with Lacus brings out his inner-bad? KxL
1. Role Model

A/N: Um...new story but don't expect it to be much. I haven't been writing for so long I've gotten very rusty at this. Don't expect frequent updates either. College takes up most of my time now, sadly. Anyway, I'll try to keep this story as short as possible.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Role Model  
----**

"Cagalli, you're home late. What happened?" Kira said as he walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron and drying a plate to greet his younger sister. He raised a curious eyebrow when he noticed how much the blonde's face seemed to brighten at his question. He wondered if something good happened with her today then as soon as he thought that he frowned. 'Did Athrun hit on her again?' Kira thought irately. The brunette knew what Athrun felt for Cagalli was real but he still couldn't stop being so bothered by it. He sighed inwardly. Kira knew he wouldn't be so against it if Cagalli wasn't three years younger than Athrun. 'Athrun doesn't understand how creepy it is for a guy to have his 17-year old best friend hitting on his 13-year old sister. She's barely hit puberty for Christ's sake!'

Cagalli was quick to read Kira's expression and immediately confirmed that it wasn't what he was thinking. "Don't worry Kira. Athrun didn't hit on me this time." The blonde said relieving Kira. However, the moment she giggled at the thought, Kira brought his guard up again. After all, there was no telling what his little sister's mischievous mind was thinking. "Something better happened." Kira tightened his grip on the plate he was holding. He felt his blood rush with worry. Something better than Athrun hitting on her? Kira wasn't even aware of such a possibility!

"W-what is it?" Kira asked hesitantly, afraid of what Cagalli's answer was going to be.

"I met someone new." It took all of Kira's willpower not to let go of the plate. He just knew from the sparkle in Cagalli's amber eyes and the way her face gleamed that she really liked this 'someone' she was talking about.

"Cagalli! I thought we talked about this! You're not to go out with boys until you're fifteen!"

"But she's a girl…" Kira visibly paled at the blonde's words. He also didn't seem to hear the sound of a certain plate crashing to the ground as he stood rooted in place, mouth agape. It seemed to take an eternity before he regained his composure again.

"A-a G-GIRL!? Cagalli I think we need to have _the Talk_." Cagalli's eyes widened at her brother's emphasis in the end of his sentence. She grimaced at what he was implying.

"Ewww! I'm not dating a girl, you pervert!" Cagalli said as she threw a disgusted glare at her brother. "I just made a new friend who happens to be a girl!" It was only after hearing those words that Kira seemed to calm down. Honestly, Cagalli had no idea how close she brought him to having a heart attack.

"Oh…" Kira said then remembering how enthusiastic the blonde was talking about her, decided to ask more about her mystery friend. "So who is this girl you met? She must be pretty cool for you to like her so much." Again, Cagalli's face brightened up much like how it did when she got home.

"Yeah, she is! Lacus is just about the coolest girl I've met." Cagalli would've continued on describing how great and wonderful Lacus was if Kira hadn't interrupted her by choking.

"L-Lacus!? You made friends with Lacus, of all people!?" This time Kira just _knew_ he was hyperventilating…or he could just be overreacting. Although, if it's Lacus he thought, NOTHING's an overreaction.

"Um…yeah. Why? Is there a problem?" Cagalli asked narrowing her amber eyes at her elder brother. Somehow she once again set his over protectiveness into maximum overdrive. She groaned. 'Can't I just go a day without Kira acting like everything around me is a danger?' Cagalli thought exasperatedly. She knew Kira was only like that because he cared for her but it didn't stop his behavior from getting annoying sometimes.

Damn right there's a problem! Kira wanted to say that but he held back from doing so because he felt he had to be the perfect role model for Cagalli. But right now the brunette knew his position as Cagalli's 'role model' was compromised because of Lacus so he prayed with all his might that that would never change. "Yeah, there are a lot of problems with what you just said Cagalli." Kira waited for a moment, making sure Cagalli wouldn't interrupt him before continuing. "First of all, Lacus is just about the worst person to be friends with! She's a bad girl! She's one of those rich bitch girls who cut class and wears ridiculously large earrings. She has a wardrobe that hates all colors but black! She parties until she's wasted and she has those weird nail polish on her fingers!" Kira was panting by the time he finished as he said the words in quick breaths. He frowned when he didn't get the results he desired.

"Wow…she's even better than I thought she would be…" Cagalli said dreamily.

"Listen, she makes Ke$ha look like a good girl!" Kira instantly covered his mouth, knowing that he said the wrong thing but he knew there was no helping it. He can't undo his deed so he just braced himself for the consequences of his own actions.

"OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH!" Now it seemed that Cagalli was the one who was hyperventilating. "I can't believe you have such a cool girl in your class, Kira! She is so going to be my role model now."

_Role model…role model...role model…_

The words echoed mockingly in Kira's mind. He fell to his knees, defeated and drained of energy to continue his argument with Cagalli. The blonde sensed this and went on her way to her room to do her homework, leaving her brother in stunned shock at her words. As she climbed up the stairs, Kira stayed frozen in his position. It seemed time stopped for him that day, that day of infamy, that day when he was no longer his sweet little Cagalli's…_role model._ He heard Lacus' mocking voice finish for him. Kira got back to his senses the moment the door to Cagalli's room slammed shut. He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kira screamed as if his world had come to an end. And the world might as well have ended right now. Kira couldn't bear to live in a world where he wasn't his sweet little Cagalli's role model anymore.

*****************  
5 minutes later  
*****************

"NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!"

*****************  
10 minutes later  
*****************

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

*****************  
20 minutes later  
*****************

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

"Hey! Keep it down, Kira!!" Cagalli finally yelled from her room, having grown tired of her brother's drama.

"Oh…sorry, Cagalli." Kira said then went back to his own room to think some things through. 'Damn that Lacus! I'm going to have a word with her first thing tomorrow! Like hell I'm going to let Cagalli hang out with a bad influence like her!"

* * *

A/N: I feel so sad about this. This story was supposed to be a oneshot but I haven't been writing for so long that trying to finish this in one go has become too taxing for me. :( Anyway, I hope you don't mind a bad girl Lacus.


	2. Her Situation

**Chapter 2: Her Situation  
---**

Lacus groggily turned off her alarm clock as she let the light of day slowly wake her up. Her sapphire eyes narrowed at her clock as she read it say 7:00 a.m. She was early again she thought unsure of what she should feel. For some reason a part of her was nudging her to feel hopeful today but the better part of her knew that she shouldn't expect anything today. Not wanting to dwell on it any further, she took her clothes for the day and went to her bathroom.

It didn't take long before Lacus was already finished with her bath and she was already heading down the stairs wearing a yellow tank top, denim shorts and a pair of sandals. She was berating herself for having that strange hopeful feeling in her again. She knew it wouldn't do her any good.

Lacus walked into the kitchen and instantly she felt a wave of disappointment wash over her when she saw a note on the table. She let out a dry laugh. Why did she have to feel so disappointed? It wasn't like she wasn't used to this yet. With a sigh, the pink-haired girl made her way towards the table and took the note to read it.

_Something came up and I have to leave immediately. Sorry, make it up to you next time. Your breakfast is on the table. It should still be warm._

_Love, Daddy_

It was always like this for as far as she could remember. Siegel would always be barely home because of his business making Lacus always feel alone. During the times he was home though, he was always locked up in his room doing work so it was if he wasn't there all the same. And lately, Siegel had been absent from breakfast as well resulting in him barely having enough time to pay attention to Lacus.

Lacus broke off from her thoughts and crumpled the note then she grabbed her breakfast and left it in the sink and went to school ignoring her grumbling stomach.

The way to school was dull and nothing unusual happened much so Lacus got to school without any trouble. Still, that fact didn't stop her from being in a bad mood because of her father's absence. She got inside her classroom and went to her seat. She was about listen to her ipod when she felt a presence looming over her. Lacus looked up and was a bit surprised to see Kira. For a moment the two stared at each other until Lacus decided to break the silence by speaking.

"What?" She asked.

"Listen, I'll get to the point. I want you to stay away from my sister." Kira said glaring daggers at her.

"Sister?"

"Yeah, you know. My sister. Blonde hair, amber eyes…you met her recently."

"Oh...her." Lacus said smiling mischievously, making sure Kira didn't notice it. "So she's your sister?" When Kira didn't respond, Lacus continued. "Anyway, no. Your sister seems interesting…it might be fun to hang out with her." This earned her a glare from Kira. "Her name was…uh…Cagalli, right?"

The brunette slammed his hands on her table and leaned dangerously close towards her. "You really don't want to hang out with her." Lacus could feel the threat in Kira's voice however, instead of fear she only felt the thrill of a challenge.

"Oh, I think I do…what're you going to do about it?" Lacus raised an eyebrow when she noticed Kira smirking.

"I dunno…maybe this." And with that Kira closed the gap between their lips, delighting in the fact that everyone's attention was focused on him and Lacus.

* * *

A/N: I was trying to update this weekly but my laptop's got a virus and stupid Avira won't do anything to help. I'm having trouble with MS word because of that so updates may take longer depending on when I get my laptop fixed.


	3. Bad Never Felt So Good

**Chapter 3: Bad Never Felt So Good  
---**

Kira was never one to do crazy and unbelievable things. Athrun knew that, partly because the young brunette had been his best friend ever since they were children and mostly because the said brunette was usually as docile as a rabbit. Even during middle school, Kira was more of an observer than a participant creating scenes that would garner him the attention of everybody. Kira never did like to stand out. He was on good terms with the popular kids in middle school but he was never really part of their inner circle. The brunette was like that all throughout his middle school years and Athrun was under the very firm impression that Kira would remain that way as well in high school. However, as Athrun continued to stare at Kira, calmly eating his salad without a care in the world, he knew the boy he was looking at was no longer the Kira he knew. This fact alone sparked a nagging curiosity within him and he knew an imperative urge to discover what could have caused such an unexpected change in his childhood friend.

Finally growing uncomfortable with the stare Athrun was giving him, Kira laid his fork down and returned Athrun's stare with a playful expression marking his countenance. "You've been staring at me for a while now. You falling for me?" The smirk on Kira's lips was enough for Athrun to confirm that he really was facing a while new Kira. The Kira he knew never smirked.

"No." The blue-haired boy answered flatly. Biting his lower lip, he contemplated whether it would be alright to ask about Kira's earlier stunt. It didn't take long for him to decide that he had nothing to lose by asking. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" Athrun raised an eyebrow when Kira's smirk grew a bit.

"You just did."

Athrun narrowed his eyes at his friend's sarcasm but quickly brushed it off and asked his question. "What's with you suddenly just kissing Lacus earlier? Do you really want to die that badly?" The questioned only earned Athrun a chuckle from Kira. The blue-haired boy was peeved at Kira's response but not as much as he was surprised at how Kira can just so easily brush off what he did. "You are aware that what you just did was sexual harassment right?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Lighten up, Athrun. All I did was kiss her. It's not like I touched her boobs or anything like that." Even though the statement was meant to calm Athrun's mood, it did nothing but infuriate him even more. God, was Kira just unbelievable! It was really beginning to be apparent that he didn't see what he did as a big deal. Athrun would've berated Kira more if he hadn't noticed Lacus approaching them with a face that looked like she was ready to kill.

Kira was about to take another bite of his salad when a voice interrupted him. "Hello, Kira."

"Hey Lacus." The nonchalance in Kira's voice annoyed Lacus and she couldn't help but glare at Kira.

"You know you really have some nerve kissing me like that. I bet you're really enjoying the spotlight right now. But don't think I'm going to let you get away with using me as a shortcut to become popular." There was venom laced in each of Lacus' words and Athrun couldn't help but be amazed at how unaffected Kira seemed by it. If he was in his position right now, he probably would've been frozen in fear.

"Oh, don't be like that Lacus. You should consider this a great opportunity for you."

"How is it an opportunity for me?" Lacus knew she shouldn't believe what Kira was saying but something in her told her she should at least listen to him.

"Well, because of the kiss we can now pretend we're together and then maybe after two weeks you can dump me in front of the whole school. I'm sure you can make the break up look so bad that I'll be humiliated until I graduate." Lacus was surprised at the suggestion. It's not that she didn't like it. Kira's suggestion was actually pretty good. She could easily get her revenge and so much more if she dumped him in front of the whole school but then there was one big problem with this idea.

"Okay…but what's the catch? Surely, no one in his right mind would set the stage for his own social downfall. You don't actually expect me to believe it's going to be that easy."

"Oh, but it is. All you have to do is to stay away from my sister and we have a done deal. As soon as I confirm that my sister is no longer interested in you in anyway then you can dump me anywhere and anytime you wish."

Lacus smirked. Kira was really something. He was still stupid but amazing nonetheless. After all how many people would make that kind of deal with her.

"Okay, Kira. Get ready because after the next few weeks I'll make sure you're never able to show yourself in this school ever again." And with that, Lacus turned around and left already thinking of the best way to humiliate Kira in their break up. She laughed inwardly. Being bad never felt so good, she thought.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait before updating. I'll try my best to update this before May 31 because that's when my classes resume.


	4. The Bold Make Out

**Chapter 4: The Bold Make Out  
---**

It was the day after Kira's proposal to Lacus and it seemed that nothing eventful had happened since that time. All was peaceful Athrun thought as he took some of his books from his locker. Cautiously, he looked from side to side before taking out a picture of Cagalli hidden within one of his books. He gazed at it dreamily as he thought of how pretty she looked in the sun dress she was wearing. "Oh, Cagalli. I can't wait until you turn sixteen then Kira wouldn't be able to say anything about me hitting on you."

"Not gonna happen." Kira said flatly, surprising Athrun.

"K-Kira! Dammit, don't sneak up on me like that!" Athrun said then paused as he looked Kira up and down for a bit. "And what is up with that outfit?" The younger boy asked as he looked at the tank top Kira wore underneath his black jacket. Coupled with his jeans, Kira really dressed the part for a bad boy. Athrun caught a whiff of his scent. The brunette even made sure to smell like a bad boy too.

"Lacus called me the last night. She said if I was going to be her 'boyfriend', I have to dress the part. She didn't want me dragging down her reputation." Kira explained. Athrun would've nodded and left it at that but then he noticed something terribly wrong.

"Oh my God!" He said in a quick breath. "You two are holding hands!?"

"Got a problem with that, Zala?" Lacus asked, the iciness in her voice making Athrun step back a bit.

"No, ma'am." Kira tried to stifle a chuckle at how Athrun was so afraid of Lacus. Then again, practically the whole school was afraid of Lacus. The brunette gazed at Lacus for a bit, thinking of how amazing Lacus was for having the entire school under her command. At the same time, he also thought of how pathetic the school could be for being afraid of one single girl.

"Whatever." Lacus said before noticing the picture of Cagalli in Athrun's hands. She looked back and forth between Athrun and the picture and quickly put two and two together. "Wow, Athrun. I never knew you had such bizarre tastes. Cagalli is pretty for a thirteen year old but you really should put a leash on your little boy down there." Lacus teased, causing Athrun's face to flush a violent shade of red.

"S-shut up!"

"Whatever. Come on, Kira. Let's go do some boyfriend-girlfriend stuff before class starts." Lacus said seductively before dragging Kira away with her.

Lacus had a sultry smile on her lips as she appraised Kira up and down. For being such an asshole, he really was hot. She couldn't help but wonder if he knew how sexy he looked right now.

"So why are we doing this again?" Kira asked.

"Because this is the fastest way to let the school know that we're a couple."

"Right…well I'm not really comfortable with this idea."

"Just shut up." Lacus said then she hungrily kissed Kira taking him by surprise. The pink-haired girl smiled at the taste of his lips. Kira really was delicious. Lacus really struck gold when she entered this deal with Kira. Not only would she have revenge on him but in the meantime she also had a hot stud to make out with. The pink princess elicited a heady groan from Kira as she played with his hair and explored his chest. She was straddling and making out with Kira in the classroom however, that didn't stop Lacus from using her tongue in their kiss.

Lacus broke the kiss when the bell rang, leaving Kira panting heavily. "I hate to admit it but you're quite the kisser. I could get used to this deal." Lacus whispered in Kira's ear before going back to her seat.

'Well, I can't.' Kira thought as he looked at the blushing faces of the students around him. 'My shame can only take so much.'

Athrun watched the whole incident take place from the sidelines. He was speechless to say the least. When Lacus said boyfriend-girlfriend stuff, she really meant it. He didn't realize how Kira was actually the one in deep shit. At first, he thought Kira was the one holding the cards over Lacus since he was usually so calm when dealing with her but now seeing how flush Kira is, he wasn't so sure. Athrun almost felt sorry for Kira. _Almost_. After all, the brunette was the one who got himself in this mess in the first place.

* * *

**A/N** Okay I managed to update. I'm not sure but I think I'll have Kira and Lacus be bad in the carnival the next chapter. If I do stick with the carnival idea, I'll have them be mean to some clowns. Oh and sorry for the crappy chapter title. Couldn't think of a good name.


	5. Everything

**A/N:** Well, I've updated. And just so you know this is the climax chapter so I made it longer than the others. It also means that this fic is about to be completed soon.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Everything  
---**

School was over and Kira was already preparing to go home when he was stopped by his 'girlfriend', Lacus.

"Just where do you think you're going?" She asked, tapping her foot and her arms akimbo. Kira narrowed his eyes at her before strapping his bag on his shoulder.

"Home, where else? I still have to study for tomorrow's exam." Lacus frowned at Kira's answer.

"Well, too bad. The carnival's in town and you're going with me." Kira cocked his eyebrow at what Lacus said. Just what the hell did she want to go to the carnival for?

"What? No way. Go find someone else. I hate the carnival." Kira didn't lie. He really did hate the carnival. He couldn't find anything good about them ever since he entered puberty. The rides were childish, the place was always crowded, the stalls were stacked with overpriced items and the food was too greasy for his liking. He couldn't for the life of him fathom why Lacus was even compelled to go there.

"Come on, boyfriend. Unless you want another make out session with me, you'll take me to the carnival." Kira grimaced at what Lacus said. He certainly didn't want that to happen again. Lacus had already given him more embarrassment than he could handle from her early morning stunt. Kira knew that further resistance would only hurt his dignity so with great reluctance he agreed.

"Fine. Let's go to your stupid carnival."

"Great! It's a date then! And remember, as the boyfriend you'll have to pay for everything." Lacus said with an evil smirk. However, Kira didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

'Oh well. Guess it beats having another public make session with her.'

* * *

As Kira expected, the carnival was crowded with people. His face visibly made a scowl as he trudged along, pushing through the occasional fat sweaty person along the way. He really had no idea where he was going. He was only letting Lacus lead him. Finally, Lacus stopped and Kira sighed in relief as he pulled away his hand free from Lacus' hold. He was glad that he wasn't being dragged all over the place anymore. Looking around, he noticed that the crowd was more concentrated than before. It seemed like they were waiting for something so Kira decided to ask Lacus what all this was about.

"Hey, what are we doing here?"

"We're going to see ZAFT. I heard they'll be performing here."

"ZAFT? Never heard of them. Are they any good?"

"Yeah although they're not too popular."

"Okay."

It didn't take long before ZAFT actually came on stage and began performing. Kira couldn't see why Lacus liked them so much. They weren't _that_ good. However, that wasn't what turned the band off for Kira. He really didn't like how the vocalist kept on staring at Lacus nor how happy Lacus seemed to receive his attention. Before the ZAFT concert began Lacus took hold of Kira's hand again when he pulled away from hers but now Kira noticed that Lacus' hand was hardly even near his as the concert reached its peak.

'Damn. What's with Lacus acting all giddy from being stared at so much by that stupid vocalist?' Kira thought as his hands unconsciously clenched into fists.

The concert ended with Kira glaring dangerously at the vocalist. The vocalist noticed this and seemed to smirk in triumph as he gazed at Kira.

"Wasn't that the best, Kira?" Lacus asked excitedly. "Where do you want to go next?" The pink princess then took Kira's hand into her own again.

"Don't touch me." Kira snapped coldly as he pulled his hand away quickly. The brunette then walked off from the concert.

"What the hell is that bastard's problem? Does he have PMS or something?" Lacus muttered to herself. The pink princess looked around before realizing that she lost sight of Kira. "Damn it! Where did he stalk off to this time?"

* * *

'What was with me earlier? Why did I have to act all moody at Lacus?' Kira asked himself as he thought of reasons that could explain his earlier behavior. He looked back at the people. It was too crowded, making him sure that he lost Lacus. Not that he cared though. As far as he was concerned their little date, if it could even be called that, was over. He had studying to do anyway. 'I don't have time to waste with her.' With that, he started walking again trying to search for the exit.

* * *

Lacus cursed as she pushed against the crowd once more. She had been trying to find Kira for the past half hour. However, despite all her efforts she still saw no sign of him. 'That damn Kira! How dare he ditch me!' She thought angrily. As she walked, the pink princess couldn't help but think about why Kira stormed off on her the way he did. She thought their little date was going well if she did say so herself. But maybe she did something wrong? No, that was impossible. She couldn't even remember doing something that would offend anyone in the slightest. Then if that was the case, why did Kira get mad at her?

'Maybe he really is having PMS?' Lacus thought with a giggle. Her giggle didn't last long however, as she felt herself bump into someone.

"Hey, my soda!" A masculine voice cried out.

"Hey, Shani! It spilled on your shirt!" Another one said.

"Hey, isn't that one your favorite?" A third voice asked.

"Yeah, it's ruined and it's all this bitch's fault." Shani said dangerously.

"My fault! If you losers were watching were you were going then this wouldn't have happened!" Lacus countered heatedly.

"Losers! Listen here, you were the one who crashed into Shani here! You watch where you're going!"

"Shut it Orga." Shani said then eyed Lacus with appraisive eyes. He smirked when he decided he liked what he saw. "This bitch is pretty hot. So how about it babe? I can forgive you for ruining my shirt if you hang out with us." Shani offered. Lacus frowned at him.

"Sorry but not interested. I'm looking for someone so you're just gonna have to deal with that shirt of yours…Shani." Lacus then attempted to walk away however, her path was blocked off by Clotho and Orga.

"Hey, hey…where do you think you're going? You don't expect us to just let you go after trashing Shani's shirt like that, do you?" Clotho asked.

"Besides who could you be looking for? Don't tell me it's your boyfriend." Orga said.

"Well…you could put it that way." Lacus replied, unsure of how to explain her relationship to Kira. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when she heard Shani laugh.

"What? Your boyfriend left you? Then he's not worth it if he's making such a pretty girl like you look for him." Lacus didn't want to admit it but Shani had her there. She couldn't think of a retort because it was true that Kira should have never made her look for him in the first place.

"Well...you're right about that but that doesn't change the fact that I don't want to be seen around losers like you." Once again, Lacus tried to walk off but Shani pinned her to a nearby wall preventing her escape.

"Listen bitch. I'm not playing around here. You _will_ come with us." Shani said dangerously. It was only for a moment but fear flashed in Lacus' sapphire eyes.

* * *

Kira finally found the exit and was heading towards it when a flash of pink caught his eye. He turned around only to see Lacus running towards him. She looked frightened he noted and quickly wondered what happened to her.

Lacus wrapped her arms tightly around Kira once she reached him. "Kira, help me!" She cried looking up at him, her tears threatening to fall down.

"What happened?"

"I don't have time to explain. Just hide me!" Kira looked at Lacus then at the crowd trying to find who it was Lacus was running from. He spotted three suspicious characters within the crowd who appeared to be looking for someone and he immediately deduced Lacus' situation.

"Got it. Then follow me." Kira said as he led Lacus to a more crowded area of the carnival. When he felt they were safe for the moment, he stopped and looked around then pointed at a nearby stall. "Lacus, you're being followed right? Then go buy a shirt from that stall." The pink-haired girl looked at where Kira was pointing and her eyes quickly widened in mortification.

"Hell no." Was Lacus' resolute reply. There was no way she'd be caught dead wearing one of those!

"Quit being stubborn and just go buy it!"

"There is no way I, Lacus Clyne, will be seen wearing a Miley Cyrus shirt!"

"This isn't the time to be worrying about that! Besides what's your problem with Miley anyway?"

"She's only the most obnoxious, stuck up, talentless celebrity Hollywood has to offer." Kira smirked at Lacus' reply.

"Kinda reminds me of you."

"Shut up! Anyway, I am not wearing that shirt no matter what!"

"Are you sure about that?" Kira asked then pointed at Shani, Orga and Clotho not far off into the distance. Lacus looked at the trio then at the Miley Cyrus shirt, deciding which would be worse. Be seen by hundreds of people wearing a Miley shirt or deal with the trio. She sighed woefully. Neither of her choices really had anything over the other.

"Can't you just beat them up?" Lacus asked looking hopefully at Kira.

"I'm not stupid enough to fight off three guys so why don't you just go and buy that shirt already?" Kira said trying to mask his irritation as he nudged Lacus closer to the stall.

"I'd rather be dead than wear Miley."

"Oh, come on. Miley's not that bad. She's cool. Kids love her. Plus, her songs are quite catchy." When Lacus still didn't show any signs of wanting to buy the shirt, Kira continued on. "It's not like you're going to stand out wearing that Miley shirt. I'm sure a lot of people are wearing Miley clothes right now." Kira only sighed when Lacus still wouldn't buy the damn shirt. "Fine. Don't buy the shirt. I'm sure those guys don't even know what you're wearing anyway." The brunette said sarcastically. Lacus cursed under her breath.

"Fine. You win. I'll go buy that damn Miley shirt."

* * *

A large frown was visible on Lacus' face as she sat beside Kira on a bench. She was wearing the Miley Cyrus shirt that she bought. Right now, she was doing everything but blending in with the crowd. The people who were walking by always looked at her shirt. Some of the people even had the nerve to snicker at her! Oh god how she hated Miley Cyrus! She truly, madly, deeply hated her Miley Cyrus shirt and the fact that the size was too damn large for her. And she knew all too well who to blame for her wearing a Miley Cyrus shirt.

"Hey, Lacus. Why are you wearing a Miley Cyrus shirt?" Kira asked feigning ignorance.

"Because someone told me that Miley was cool." Lacus replied, glaring daggers at Kira. The brunette just shrugged off her glare as a playful smirk made its way on his lips.

"Just so you know, that someone lied." As soon as he said that, Kira barely had time to avoid an incoming swipe from Lacus.

"Anyway, putting Miley aside, what did you do to make those guys chase after you?" Kira asked seriously. Lacus frowned at Kira's accusation.

"What did I do! How is it even my fault to begin with!" The pink princess heatedly shot back then realized something. "YOU!" She shouted as she pointed her finger at Kira. "This whole mess is your fault! If you hadn't walked out on me I wouldn't have had to search for you and bump into that bastard Shani!" Kira blinked for a moment before resuming talking.

"You were looking for me?"

"No duh. Why'd you even ditch me in the first place? Did I do something wrong?" There was a worried sincerity in Lacus' question but Kira chose not to pay any heed to it.

"No…it's not that you did something wrong. It's just I…uh…" Kira stammered as he tried to find an explanation without revealing the he walked out on Lacus because of the possibility that he was jealous of the attention she was giving the ZAFT vocalist.

"Well?" Lacus pried impatiently.

"Just shut up! I don't want to talk about it." Kira shot back as anger flared in his lavender orbs.

"Moody much? You really do have PMS don't you?"

"Whatever, you can think whatever you want."

"Fine. If you don't want to talk about it then don't. Just…don't do that again, alright? Don't just leave me like that and make me worry whether I did something wrong or not." Lacus said as both of her hands took hold of one of Kira's hand and placed it near her heart. The action elicited a dark red blush from Kira's face. His mind raced as he looked at Lacus' eyes that were at the verge of releasing tears.

"I…I'm sorry. I won't do that again." Kira managed to stammer out.

"What're you doing?" Lacus asked when Kira stood up and pulled his hand back.

"Going home. It's getting dark."

"W-wait! Let's just stay here a bit longer." Lacus pleaded. "I don't want to go home just yet."

"Lacus…" Kira trailed off as he looked at Lacus' eyes. "You really should be going home right now. Your parents would probably worry about you if we stayed out here any longer." The brunette said averting his eyes from Lacus'. He didn't want to be tempted into her plea by looking in her eyes.

"No, they won't." Lacus said. The angry dejection in her voice made Kira wonder what she could have meant. 'My dad's barely home to even notice me.' Lacus thought.

"Then stay here if you want. I've got to prepare dinner for Cagalli and me." Lacus grabbed Kira's hand again when he tried to leave.

"Don't leave me alone." The pink princess whimpered. Kira took a deep breath. There was just no way he could resist Lacus.

* * *

Kira didn't know how he and Lacus ended up riding the Ferris wheel but somehow they did. It wasn't that Kira minded all that much. It was just that this was the last place he expected to be in with Lacus. It was already night and the moon shined brightly above giving Lacus an ethereal glow that made Kira unable to look away from Lacus. She looked truly beautiful even with the Miley Cyrus shirt on. Suddenly Lacus spoke breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Hey, Kira."

"Yeah?"

"Even though it was completely your fault, thanks for saving me back there." It took a while for Kira to realize what Lacus meant.

"Oh…don't mention it."

"But really…I didn't know what I was going to do back then. Thanks." The genuine smile on Lacus' face made Kira's heart flutter. She just seemed to grow more and more beautiful with every second that passed by.

"Sure." Kira said as leaned in to kiss Lacus. However, as soon as he realized what he was about to do, he stopped. Lacus noticed this but said nothing and only hid her disappointment.

"T-this ride is pretty nice isn't it?" Lacus said in an attempt to steer away from the already tense atmosphere she and Kira were in. Kira ignored her question.

"Hey, Lacus…you're not really a bad person are you?" The question caught Lacus by surprise and she could only stare at Kira with her mouth slightly agape. The brunette felt a desire to ravage those lips but held it back as he waited for Lacus to answer.

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is that deep down you're really kind and gentle aren't you? So what I don't get is why you have to go around masquerading as a bad girl." Lacus tried very hard to look away from Kira but found that she couldn't. His grip on her eyes was just too strong.

"What do you mean by that? I have no reason. I've always been like this. This is the real me!" Lacus said vehemently. Kira didn't buy it though. Her reply was too forced to be the truth.

"No, if you really are as bad as you say you are then I wouldn't even enjoy being with you. I wouldn't be so captivated by you nor would I go out of my way just to be with you." A bright scarlet colored Lacus' cheeks as she finally found the strength to turn away from Kira.

"Don't talk to me like that. What do you even know about me?" Lacus asked weakly.

Despite that, Kira heard it and his hand reached out to gently cup Lacus' face. Slowly, he turned her to face him.

"Everything." He whispered huskily, his eyes glimmering with passion. Their cart came to a brief halt at the top, showing the two the wonderful view of the city at night and this time, without hesitation, Kira leaned down and met Lacus' lips with his.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! READ OR ELSE!**

**A/N:** Okay...first thing's first. Even though I said this was supposed to be the climax chapter, I kinda made a little screw up. I kinda skipped out on how Lacus escaped Shani, Orga and Clotho. I didn't realize until I was already editing this in the Document Manager thingy. Anyway, Lacus was able to escape those three by kicking them in the balls. That's also why those three are so hellbent on chasing down Lacus. Just thought I should point that out. But seriously, I can't believe I left out such an important plot piece here...

Oh, and one more thing. There's a scene in this chapter that was inspired by a scene from Nicholas Spark's novel The Last Song. Cookies to those who can figure out what it is!


	6. Confessions part 1

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! I got caught up with other stuff so I didn't have much time to write. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confessions part 1  
-**

Kira and Lacus walked hand in hand until they reached the carnival's exit.

"So…I guess this is where the date ends." Kira said as he reluctantly let go of Lacus' hand. He didn't know what was coming over him. A few weeks ago he wouldn't give a second thought about letting go of Lacus' hand. Then again, a few weeks ago he didn't know anything about Lacus. But now it is different. Kira knew, he had developed feelings for Lacus. How else could he explain how he got jealous during the concert or how he seemed so intent on learning more about her during their ride in the Ferris wheel?

"No, I don't want it to end just yet." Lacus said as she looked at Kira. Her sapphire eyes begged him to stay. The brunette looked away, warring with himself. He really did want to stay with Lacus some more but he knew he had to go. He tried to walk away but Lacus quickly gripped his hand to prevent him from doing so.

"I'm sorry but I really have to prepare Cagalli's dinner. I'm already late as it is."

Lacus pursed her lips as she thought for a moment.

"You want to know why I'm putting on a façade right? If I tell you will you stay with me?" It was quite easy to tell that Kira was shocked by the way his eyes widened. Without wasting another second, Kira took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Cagalli? Yeah, it's me. I'm not gonna make it to dinner so go on ahead. Don't wait for me. I have a feeling I won't be back for a long while." After that Kira placed his cell back in his pocket and turned his attention to Lacus. "So where do you want to talk about it?"

"How about at my place? We can talk about it on the way there." Lacus suggested as she suddenly grew nervous at the thought of being alone in her home with Kira.

"Sounds good. Care to lead the way?" Kira asked as he intertwined fingers with Lacus.

"So tell me…when did you start putting on this façade of yours?" Kira asked as he and Lacus walked hand in hand.

"A long time ago. But why did you even think I was just pretending?"

"Maybe because you were doing a lousy job acting it out." Lacus glared at Kira then slapped him on his arm.

"Be serious."

"Fine. I realized it just now, during the concert. You looked so innocent when you were watching the band. I just couldn't believe that you were the same nasty bitch I hated."

Lacus blushed when she realized that Kira had been staring at her all throughout the concert.

"You were staring at me?" She asked in amazement.

"I can't help it if I find you more interesting than that vocalist." Kira said as he smirked. "But that aside, I have another question. Why have you been pretending for as long as you have?" Kia asked the question just as he arrived at Lacus' house. Lacus gestured for Kira to go in first before answering him. Kira did so and Lacus in a deep breath contemplating on how to say her problem.

"Kira, the reason I've been pretending is well…it's because of my father." Kira's eyed widened at what he heard. He couldn't quite understand what Lacus was saying.

"Because of your dad?"

"Yeah…you see, ever since my mom died my father's always been holed up in work. He barely even has time to pay attention to me. He comes home so rarely I might as well be living alone. So one day I thought that if I acted like a delinquent then it'll force him to pay attention to me. I know what I'm doing is selfish but it's all I can do…" Lacus said as she failed miserably to hold back her tears.

"Did it work? Getting his attention, I mean."

"No." Came the sad reply.

Kira would've said something however, his words never escaped his throats as he was interrupted by the sound of his stomach. He blushed in embarrassment as he watched Lacus giggle at him.

"I'll prepare dinner. We'll talk more after that."

"Okay."

Lacus then went off into the kitchen leaving Kira to muse about her problems.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay...next chapter might take a while to be uploaded. Remember, I said college starts at May 31 for me so I only have five days to finish this story. I don't know if I can do it since our maid returned from her vacation so now I have to share the living room, the only place where I can truly concentrate on writing, with her. And it's really hard to write when she's watching TV at the same time.


	7. Confessions part 2

**Chapter 7: Confessions part 2  
-**

Lying down on Lacus' couch, Kira tried his best to keep his thoughts from steering into Lacus' direction with little success. In the end, Kira gave up and didn't bother to resist the urge to think about Lacus and her problems.

As Kira thought more and more about Lacus, he came to wonder why he even cared so much. He'd only known her for a week at best and even then the Lacus he knew was merely a façade. Then again it wasn't a façade without cracks and it was through those very cracks that the brunette saw glimpses of Lacus' true self. Perhaps that was why Kira was so concerned about Lacus. A person as beautiful as Lacus shouldn't be hiding behind a mask. It just seemed like such a waste to keep the world from knowing how radiant Lacus could be.

Tired of pondering, Kira stood up and went to check on Lacus only to blush at the sight of her in an apron. Lacus looked so beautiful, Kira thought. It was as if she was made for the kitchen. The brunette couldn't bring himself to look away as his lavender orbs took in every feature of Lacus that was in sight. It was actually Kira's first time getting a good look at Lacus' back and just like any other normal healthy boy; he couldn't help but blush at Lacus' attractive ass.

Unfortunately for Kira, it was at that moment when he was staring at Lacus' ass that the said girl turned around. Her face donned a look of confusion at first but it didn't take more than a few moments for realization to surface. With a sultry glance directed at Kira, her lips curled into a mischievous smile. She placed the plate of carbonara she was holding on the table before moving in dangerously close to Kira.

"You were staring at my ass weren't you?" Lacus accused.

"N-no, I wasn't…" Kira denied weakly. He was having a hard time making use of his voice after being caught red handed.

"It's alright. You can have me for dinner instead." Lacus said as she sat on the table with her legs spread and her hand pretending to stretch the area between her legs.

Kira felt difficulty in breathing as all the blood in his system rushed down to his groin.

"Lacus alla carbonara sounds _delicious_…" Kira said as he got in between Lacus' legs and pushed her down the table gently. Lacus let out a contented sigh at the feeling of warmth generated by Kira's skin. "But more than that, I'd really love to hear your problems Lacus." Kira whispered before getting off Lacus.

"Oh right." Lacus said as if she had remembered that fact just now. "Let's talk about it while we eat." The pink princess then sat down and gestured for Kira to sit beside her.

"So about before…why did you continue to pretend if you knew it wasn't working?" The brunette asked before taking a bite of the carbonara.

"Well…I guess it's because I'd been doing it for so long that before I knew it, it was the only thing I know how to do." Lacus paused for a moment, suddenly finding her pasta interesting. Kira knew that Lacus was having a hard time telling him the rest so he placed his hand on top of hers in a comforting manner. Surprised, Lacus looked at Kira and when their eyes locked, the pink princess couldn't help but feel moved by the gentleness in them. She smiled at Kira before continuing.

"Also, during the time I was donning my fake persona, I somehow became afraid of the people around me. When I was pretending to be a bad girl they paid attention to me. They noticed me. But then I thought that if they were ever to find out the real me then nobody would notice me anymore just like my father. I didn't want to feel that kind of loneliness again so I kept on pretending…" Hot tears were flowing down from Lacus' eyes as she finished.

Unable to stand seeing Lacus cry, Kira wrapped the pink princess in his arms.

"I...I don't think anyone would pay any less attention to you if you were to show your real self, at least I know I won't." Kira said as he rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Kira…"

"And Lacus, I think you're lonely because that façade of yours acts as a wall to keep others from knowing the real you." Kira smiled when he heard Lacus giggle weakly. He was grateful that his attempts at cheering her up were not in vain.

"Don't you think you're wrong on the last part? After all Kira, you were able to discover the 'real' me even though I still had my mask on." The statement made Kira smirk.

"That's only because I cared enough to see through your mask."

"But why do you care so much? It's not like we were the best of friends before." Kira couldn't tell whether Lacus was serious about her question or not but he decided to answer her regardless.

"I don't know. I just…do." Kira could sense the disappointment in Lacus.

"What a lousy answer."

"Well sorry about that! I didn't think I had to come up with a remark that'll sweep you off your feet!"

"Don't get angry. You didn't have to come up with some line that would've made me fall for you. Because I already did."

"What?" Kira asked his surprise ever present in his voice.

"Kira…I think I love you." Lacus said meekly.

"Oh…I love you too, Lacus…I think." Kira pulled Lacus tighter into his hug as he said the words. Lacus responded by wrapping her arms around him. "Lacus…" Kira said after a few moments of thought. "I want to know you. The real you."

"Are you sure about that Kira? What if you don't like who I am?"

"Impossible. As long as you're you, I'll always find a way to love you. So tomorrow at school, just be yourself around me, okay?" It took a while for Lacus to answer.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry about the rather late update. I would've had this out on Monday except that I had trouble thinking up some good lines for Kira and Lacus' love confession so it took me a while to post this. Even now I'm still not satisfied with their lines. Anyway, since class has officially started for me, maybe the updates will be on Saturdays or Sundays? I don't really have the time but I'll work on this night after night during weekdays **AFTER** I'm finished studying. I'm free to work on this the whole day during the weekends, assuming there are no homeworks or projects for me to do, of course.


	8. Princess

**A/N:** Hey! You must probably hate me by now. I've been MIA for god knows how many months. And this is what you guys get? A very short chapter about _another_ date? And to top it all off this chapter doesn't even bother to go through the details of this particular date. Well I don't have any intention to go through the details anyway. :P Because for one thing, I haven't even been in an aquarium so I know jack about what to do there except maybe stare at the fishes. Anyway, I think it's best to make this one a short chapter so the updates will be a _bit_ faster.

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Princess  
-**

Kira took a glance at his watch for the umpteenth time as he waited for Lacus. He groaned, not really sure what was wrong with him today. He and Lacus had decided to have another date at the local aquarium. And so here he was, standing near the entrance of the aquarium wondering what was taking Lacus so long. It was quite ridiculous really. It was only ten minutes past the agreed time of their meeting. There was no need to make such a fuss over it actually. There were a lot of possible reasons why Lacus was late that didn't involve her suddenly deciding to back out on their date. 'Besides, if she did back out she'd at least have the decency to call…' The brunette thought in an attempt to console himself.

Minutes later, when Kira was about to take his cell phone and call Lacus, he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned around knowing who it was behind him. Kira had a good mind to scold Lacus for being late but whatever thought he had in mind at the moment seemed to evaporate at the sight of her. Before his eyes, Lacus stood adorned in a pristine white sun dress that ended a few centimeters above her knees. The dress presented Lacus in a manner so novel that Kira couldn't stop his gaze from being captured by her figure. Truth be told, Lacus' aura just seemed different altogether today. Kira just couldn't pin down what was so different about her today. Her eyes still held the same brilliance about them, her face just as pretty, skin just as creamy, bosoms just as ample, and legs just as slender. Yet somehow, she didn't seem like such a…queen. Or rather, the pink-haired girl didn't exude the haughty expectation for all others to bow down to her. If anything, she was more like a princess, demure yet charming.

"Sorry I'm late. I had trouble picking out what to wear." Lacus said sheepishly, silently wondering if Kira would believe her reason. After all, considering that all she was wearing was a plain white dress and a simple cardigan to cover her exposed shoulders, her reason held very little credibility. Then again, considering that what she was currently wearing was one of the only few clothes she had that weren't punk, she'd say that her being late was completely justified.

"Don't worry about it. Well then shall we go inside?" Kira asked as he extended an arm for Lacus to wrap around, a gesture in which his girlfriend gladly responded to.

"You know I've never been in an aquarium before. I wonder if the fishes will bore me."

"Ouch…don't you trust me to pick a good dating spot?" Kira asked, his expression feigning hurt.

"I wouldn't know. Including this one, we've only been going out twice. But don't worry. I'll stick around even when the fish bore me to sleep."

"Well I'm sure there are a lot of species of fish that will keep you awake."

"Spare me the lecture." Kira couldn't help but frown at Lacus' sarcasm.

"I thought you were going to be all nice today."

"Please Kira. Even the nicest of girls will get angry if their boyfriends go all Nat Geo on them."

"Fine. I won't talk about fish. What do _you_ want to talk about?" The smile on Lacus' face signaled within Kira an alarm that told him he had just asked the worst possible question ever.

"Well, since you asked…why don't we talk about Haros? Did you know that…" Kira sighed trying his best to listen to his girlfriend's lecture about Haros. 'It's going to be a looong date.' He thought grimly.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll let you guys in on a little secret. I was supposed to bash Justin Bieber in this chapter but meh...he's not worth the time. And since I've just removed the 'integral' Bieber bashing from the plot of this fic I had to redo the later half of the plot. This is where the tricky part comes in but before that...

**SPOILER ALERT**! Next chapter dear daddy finally makes an appearance and asks Lacus to move to a different city with him away from Kira! I'm still partial to the endings I have in mind. On one hand, Lacus and Kira have a bittersweet farewell and that's it end of story. On the other hand...on second thought just screw the alternative ending. Here's what you get to choose instead. Where would you like Kira and Lacus to say goodbye? Airport? Pier? Or maybe even in a bridge with Kira chasing Lacus' cab with a bike just so he could say goodbye?

Don't worry. Depending on how Lacus' departure goes I'll probably write an epilogue where they meet again. Or not. The epilogue will all depend on whether I can find a way for them to be together again. But what I am sure of is that the following chapters will be like this:

Chapter 9: The announcement of Lacus' impending departure  
Chapter 10: Lacus thinking about what to do  
Chapter 11: Kira's emotions regarding to Lacus moving away  
Chapter 12: The culmination of all the previous chapters into one heartwrenching goodbye from Kira and Lacus (I'll work hard on this one ^_o)

As a final note...I know I practically blew the whole story for you guys but I don't know when I'll be able to update freely again. This is so you'll have a general idea of what's going to happen if ever I take too long to update again.


End file.
